


A little death.

by onotherflights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, No smut but suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Luke hated Ashton. Maybe he hated him for that moment, because it was easier to hate Ashton than it was to hate himself. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or; Luke is married and someone else is in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first thing I'm posting on this account, I really wanted a fresh start and what better way than to do the usual angst I always do! Lol. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Also self-edited at 3 am like all things I write so sorry if there's any mistakes)

Luke hated Ashton.

It was hard to believe, considering he had been whimpering and moaning out spliced syllables of the exact same name just moments ago. It was right around the time Ashton was smirking like he always did when he knew he had won their little game, _who can make who come first?_

Luke didn't even have to turn his head to know, he'd seen that smirk a dozen times.

“Got you, Babe,” Ashton would always say, holding Luke's hips tighter and kissing the nape of his neck as he kept on slamming his hips, chasing down his own high as Luke tried to recover.

Once Ashton had finished, Luke slumped down, weakly grasping for a pillow to lay his head on. His breathing was ragged and his skin felt hot, burning red like he was sunburnt and touched everywhere. He probably looked like a wreck, his hair a mess from being pulled, maybe his eyes were even still watery.

Luke hated Ashton because he plopped down on his back with ease, staring contently at Luke. He was nowhere near as uncomposed, looking like he'd just got in from a relaxing walk on the beach. His hair was swept back off his forehead in a perfect fashion, and the soft gleam of sweat on his skin only accentuated his muscles.

Luke wanted to look away, because every muscle in his body was screaming _we’re too tired for a third round, don't even think about it._

He couldn't though, because already the clock was ticking.

His eyelids were fighting to stay open, and the soothing circles Ashton was rubbing into his lower back were not helping the case.

“You look gorgeous like this, You know?” He murmured, and kissed Luke’s forehead.

_Liar._ Luke thought to himself, only half in bitterness. It was moments like that Luke thought, in the very back of his mind, that if things had turned out differently that he could be happy, and that he really might love Ashton, and it wouldn't be such a mess.

“‘M not lying.” The older one whispered back, apparently able to read minds now, and Luke was too tired to question it.

There would be no “I love you” ‘s, goodnight kisses, or promises of breakfast in the morning. That wasn't how they worked, it never had been and never would be.

All they had was that moment. That hazy, tired stretch of time between staring at each other naked to when their eyes would avert from each other, seemingly forgetting everything they had just done to each other . . . Again.

They would come back to wreck each other all over again in a few months, or they wouldn't. Maybe it really was the last time. But Luke had said that the last ‘last time’.

Ashton was the first to look away, and the numbness was quick to settle in.

Luke hated Ashton. Maybe he hated him for that moment, because it was easier to hate Ashton than it was to hate himself.

The older got dressed with his back to the bed, talking without a look over his shoulder as he buckled his worn jeans. “See you soon, then.” He said flatly.

“Not too soon.” Luke dead panned back. When they had first started, it was just a joke to ease the tension. It stopped being funny after a while, but it was tradition now.

Ashton left the bedroom door open, so Luke could hear him walk down the stairs. Luke tried his best not to look across the hall to the room with lilac walls, protected from the perils of the staircase by a baby-gate. The steps were creaky and always littered with toys, so there were a few tell-tale squeaks followed by curses as Ashton maneuvered around them unsuccessfully.

The front door closed and gave a little beep to signify it was locked back into place. Only then did Luke allow himself to sleep.

            -------------------------

In the morning, Luke's early alarm went off. He sprung into action; half asleep but running on muscle memory. He showered well in the guest bathroom, changed the sheets, and picked up the toys on the stairway because that was on the honey-do list for the weekend. It was always on the list, because no matter how many times Luke picked them up, someone always stepped on a letter block or the smiling face of “soapy” the giraffe. He stumbled back into bed, cuddling into the fresh, warm sheets. The sun was just beginning to infiltrate its light into the bedroom, Luke could see it glimmering off the silver band he wore around a particular finger on his left hand.

The stage was set, so it wasn't difficult for Luke to fall easily back to sleep.

He woke again on cue, feeling familiar arms wrap around his waist.

“Mm, is that a souvenir from back home or are you just happy to see me?” He murmured groggily, a smile playing on his lips.

“A little of both.” Calum chuckled, kissing the nape of his neck. “Now turn around and say you missed me.”

Luke followed instructions, turning over and cradling Calum’s face in one of his hands, kissing him slowly. “Every minute,” he said, and kissed Calum again as he smiled.

“Everyone back home says hi, they understand you can't leave with all the projects you've got on, same old shit.” Calum sounded tired, so Luke pulled him close, letting him lay his head to his chest.

“Mum and dad and Mali couldn't get enough of Lola, threatened to keep her all summer.” His tone lightened at that, happy thinking about their little girl, probably fast asleep in her lilac room after the long flight from Australia back to America. “I told them we’ll keep her while she's tiny and cute, they can have her when she's a teenager and threatens to drop out of school and join a band.”

They both laughed quietly in spite of themselves, and kissed languidly for a while until Calum was pulling away, saying he wanted nothing more than just to sleep off the jet lag. Luke was happy to let him, and turned his back to the sun to curl up next to his husband and sleep peacefully.

 

 

That afternoon, there would be a group message from Ashton forwarding the plans for band practice and the next round of tour preparations, and Calum would make the comment that Ashton was always taking care of them, always so understanding of their time with the baby. Luke would agree, only half-listening, as he rocked Lola in his arms and told her a story that ended in happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't kill me. But please do leave comments to let me know what you thought.


End file.
